This Dragon's No Fable
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Dragonfable is live! 6 billion waves of monsters are unleashed in the world! It is up to Susannah to save the world again with loser friends jade & ash wannabe elthred. But when bassault, xan, and guffer are thrown in the extreme mode battle...


This Dragon's No Fable

I was just a normal fourteen year old girl. I just like to play Dragonfable. I got a level 23 DA warrior and a level 20 non DA Mage. Then, all hell broke loose. Dragonfable became alive.

I was just attending bio class when that happened. My school was situated on a hill. To my disbelief, I suddenly found that my daydream of the dragon from Oaklore Keep the Beginning was right outside the window, grinning at me.

"Aaah!" I screamed as I pointed at the window. Everyone turned and screamed too. The teacher muttered in disbelief as she fainted.

"Aaah!" My fellow friend on dragonfable and classmate, Jade, screeched. "It looks just like that dragon when you first go to Oaklore! What's going on?"  
Indeed, what's going on? I was just dreaming of when my dragon egg from the Black Dragon Box hatched, and what would happen… It was after the update this Friday. Suddenly, this huge voice boomed out of the mega speaker.

"Attention all dragonfable players! This is Artix and co. If you are level twenty and above, please log into your character. Lower-leveled adventurers are advised not to log on…you might not survive. Dragonfable is becoming LIVE! Our game suddenly turned into reality, and you are our only hope, high-levelled gamers! We need you to kill all the bad guys. The gold you receive will be in US figures. You must protect the mortals from the monsters! Aaah!"

With that, the voice crackled off. Jade stared at me in amazement. "Is this true! Wow, we're coming live! We're famous! I'm gonna log in to my mage now"

"No don't! You're only level 8!" I shouted. "Haven't you heard what Artix said?"

But nobody is listening. Everyone is running around, screaming as monsters streamed out of behind walls and under ceilings. Dragonfable gamers like myself ran to the computers and logged in. It was the first time 50000 people were on Dragonfable at the SAME TIME! Alas, less than one third of them are level 20 and above.

I logged in to Susannah, my mage. Suddenly. My world went black, and I was floating. Then I hit the ground, making a loud noise. I looked down and found myself clad in armour. I feel so stiff and heavy. My doom weapon feels heavy too. A monster is on my side…no, that's my red imp. And beside me is the biggest bag I've ever seen. Inside was cluttered with swords and such.

"What the…" a boy beside me muttered his opinion. I nodded along

"You can say that again," I said.

"What the…" he said, grinning in a nervous way. "I'm Elthred, in secondary 2/3. My rogue is level…um, 6." He blushed, seeing that I'm level 23.

"I'm Susannah, but call me Suze. I'm level 23. So…are you supposed to kill the dragon?" I asked.

"Well…" he looked around. We turned and saw the distant shadows of several frightening shapes. "We'd better get out quick. We're the only ones alone in here. Besides, there's too many of them."

I looked and shuddered. He had a point. Warriors and rogues are not known for multi-attacks. One on one? Warriors totally rock. But no way can I beat 300 monsters. I mean, how many waves are there?

We ran out of school, and into my house, which was just next to our school. Around us you can hear police and ambulance sirens, The adults think that the 'monsters' are actually thugs and criminals. Puh-lease.

"I repeat, this is WAR! There are currently six _billion_ waves of monsters? Of all elements! You can get any of them! The team is staying in our HQ, Zhoom, Cysero, Galanoth and me are totally trying to help destroy the live situation. Players who fought one thousand waves will get a free dragon amulet!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked in amazement. Jade was hanging outside my door.

"Waiting for you, duh. Come on, lend me your character. Your level 20 mage." Jade begged.

I started to argue, but then thought that if I don't use it, who will? So I agree to lend her my character.

Just then, our door burst open, and Bassault, Xan, and Guffer strode in, grinning.


End file.
